I Love The Way You Lie
by CookieMonsterLove
Summary: AkatsukiXOc A widowed healer, gets more then she bargained for when she takes in eight orphaned children to raise on her own. With the village on her tail and the countries approaching war, what is a single mother of eight to do? Rated M just incase ;
1. Prologue

Hellooooooooo readers! :) This is my first story that I am posting on this account. Constructive criticism is appreciated (FYI that does not mean flames/hating). Btw I do not own Naruto or the song Love the way you lie, if i did i wouldn't be here...

Thanks and Enjoy :)

Prolouge

It didn't help that my patience were wearing thin today. I had already lost a patient and they kept filing into my house in a disoriented single file. What was I to suspect in this day and age though, war was raging and the villages were squabbling.

It was disgusting really. They came in by the dozen bloody and on the brink of death. They sought me out as well. I was well known in these parts of the Mist. I lived in a house not to far from the village gates away from the rules and the chaos. Well that was before my house was burned down by the a group of ninja and the mizukage had put out an order for me and my families arrest. My husband had worked for the Mizukage and was a skilled swordsman but he could not defend himself from eight or so well trained ANBU.

They came in the dead of night while my husband was on a "mission" and my children and I were asleep. They had set one of the many traps off outside the home which caused a series of loud explosions. I could hear the screams of my son and daughter coming from their rooms and when I retrieved my daughter to make my way to my son's room it was to late. The blood was splattered all over the floor coating the ground. The scene before my daughter and I was gruesome and the ninja standing before us was more then intimidating. Fear could only describe what was going on in my brain. My son and husband were now dead and my daughter and myself were going to follow the same path if we didn't act soon.

"Clio Fraser…?" The man questioned. I remained silent clutching at my crying daughter.

"Clio Fraser, you and your husband have been accused of treachery, by orders of the Mizukage you are to be brought to justice." As he took another step forward I took three back. He drawled a kunai from out of his back and began his statement again "Clio Fraser you have bee-"

"I heard you and the those words are lies!" The tears were already streaming down my face as I held my daughter closer to muffle the cries.

"These words are not lies, you and husband has been selling precious information to other villages." He stood his ground.

I knew it was a lie though. The man took my daughter and I to the interrogation center where several series of tests were held. One torture session after another they failed to get the information they needed. They were ruthless and the last screams and cries from my daughter could be heard from the other room. The torture was to much for her small body to comprehend. She died in the middle of the second session. After that everything in my body was pretty much numb; dead. Within 24 hours my life was flipped upside down and I was stripped of everything, my family, my home, my belongs and my mind.

The final verdict though was that I was innocent, as was the rest of my family. They had gone to each corner of my brain as well as my husbands and found no trace of underground dealings. The interrogators' only found the basic knowledge: we were immigrants. my husband and I moved here married, had two children, and lived on the outside of the village. Information they already knew. The Mist was ruthless country and had stayed true to there word. They would no longer bother me as long as they were sure I was not in the wrong. So they set me up in a home far from the village; far from society up on a mountain.

It has been about three years since the incident and I am twenty- three now. Travelers come in swarms in help of healing random injuries. I help them but with a sour taste in my mouth, no one knows of the event that occurred that night but the Mizukage, the interrogators, the few ANBU that were there, and myself.

As I cleaned my hands of the blood from the man who's life I had just lost, I reminisced of these events. I could hear the remaining ninjas scatter out of my house with the corpse as I splashed water onto my face and looked intensely into the mirror. The torture sessions had left a scar starting from the top of my temple to the left ear. My hair covered it up though, I had a mess of curls on my head that tangled easily to the lower part of my back. The green long sleeved dress clashed with my equally green eyes and all in all I thought I looked like a green and brown blob monster.

As I slipped out of the white apron that was covered in blood I heard a series of panicked knocks at the front door and the screams and yells of a bunch of children. I quickly rushed to the front of the door and threw it open to see seven children and the eighth being carried and covered in blood.

"Lady you gotta help us he's gonna die, un!"


	2. Mischievous Little Bastards

I had no idea on how to introduce them without making it well… awkward… I tried T-T Oh well. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE! Enjoy ;)

Chapter 1

Mischievous Little Bastards

"Lady you gotta help us he's gonna die, un!"

One of the oddest and the tallest of the children a blue boy, was carrying another with orange hair. The orange haired kid and his carrier were coated in blood. From the angle he was carrying him I could not get a full visual of the wound so I ushered the group inside.

"Place him on the table." I ordered the blue one. He mutely shuffled over and plopped him down with a thud. The child had a gaping hole, so to speak in the center of his chest missing his heart by a good three inches.

"Oi lady you gonna do something or stare at him all day?" another kid yelled, this time it was a child that had gray hair slicked back.

"How did this happen?" I looked at all of them. None of them were answering. " If you don't tell me how this happened I will not heal him…" I drawled.

"He fell" The gray one said which got an angry look from a tanner boy with brown hair.

"He fell….?" an obvious lie so I decided to play along " and after he fell?"

" He hit a pointy rock" he continued "which went right threw him"

"How did he fall?"

"Gravity."

This wasn't going anywhere at this point the gray one was stupid and the others weren't chiming in with there two sense. I looked over at the boy who laid on the table his harsh breathing was an indicator that time was running thin. I began to clean the wound and got the stitching materials out to prepare for the surgery. I was no medic nin but I had my ways with the simple herbs I grew and harvested.

The stitching was a success and the boy did not stir once as I injected the medication into his arm. The wound would heal but it would take time. A slight tug at the side of my dress brought me back to reality.

"Is he going to be ok?" a young girl asked. She had to be no older then six or seven. Her blue hair was just above her shoulders and she wore a raggedy shirt and pair of pants like the rest of them.

" Yes, he will be just fine" I smiled and bent down to her level. "So tell me what really happened and where are your parents?" I looked up at all of them " You shouldn't be in these parts alone, not so far from the village." They all had to be at least six or seven the youngest looking had to be the blonde, blue eyed boy.

"We don't have parents…" The young girl replied. Orphans were common now a days whether caused from their parents death, abandoned at birth, or just not being able to care for them. "And he really did fall…"

She continued shyly.

So they weren't going to tell me how he got injured. So be it, it was not my problem but the villages and the next ninja that came up here seeking help would escort them back to their rightful homes or orphanages. I stood from my crouched position and dusted myself off.

"I see… well, when the next patient nin comes in I will have him escort you all to the village-" I was cut off by hollers and screams of protest.

"You cant do that, they'll kill us,un!" The little blonde one shouted

"Why would they kill you they don't kill orphans..." I raised an eyebrow. Mist was cruel but not that cruel to out and right kill a child. They didn't have a reason or they just weren't telling me something but these children were mischievous little bastards.

"Were do you live then?" I questioned "At least I could have someone escort you all back there."

"Miss we have no home, **We just wander about**" the bi colored one said creepily. This one had two voices coming out of him. "_Mischievous little bastards indeed…_" I mentally thought, but the thought of eight little wandering children roaming around a mountains and being eaten by one of its inhabiters did not sound very appealing.

"_Yes, no, yes?, NO, fine I'll do it_" My inner self battled it out and the final verdict was to offer them a safe place at least until there friend was healed.

"How about you all stay here until your friend heals?" I glanced back at my new patient and turned back to them "Its not safe for children to be wandering the mountain side anyway, big bad ninjas will get you." I jokingly smiled. Some smiled along with me others emotionless. "So what do you say? Deal?" I held out my hand to them.

The small girl reached out her had and shook it "Deal" she smiled back at me.

"So how about we get some names?" I asked them. They exchanged stares and nodes with each other and started to announce themselves.

"Im Konan" the little bluenette stepped forward first to greet herself.

"My names Deidara, un!" The blonde bounced forward to stand next to Konan.

"Names Hidan" the one with slicked back hair grinned. The rest of them weren't so social.

"Come on, I wont bite. Introduce your self or I will be forced to nickname you." All this smiling was starting to make my face hurt.

"Zetsu" the bi-colored one murmured.

"Kakuzu" the tanner boy said while crossing his arms starring me down the whole time.

"Kisame" the blue skinned kid stated.

Last but not least was the one who had not spoken at all " Well? What's your name ?" I teased.

"Itachi" He replied smoothly.

"Darn! I was sure you were gonna say Mr. Grumpy" I joked which got no reaction out of him but a snicker out of the others.

"And what about him?" I pointed to my new patient "what's his name?"

"We call him leader, but you can call him Pein"

"I see so you have club?" Leaders equal clubs, common knowledge.

"I guess you could call it that…" Konan trailed off. The awkward silence set in and things got well…awkward.

"How about we have some lunch?" I tried to change the subject

"Stupid women its already night." Kakuzu grumbled out

Little did I know it was going to be hell living with these mischievous little bastards.


	3. Deidara

So I think my grandparents are the only ones left in the **WORLD** with dial up connection. So I couldn't upload till today : ( I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE!

Chapter 2

Deidara

Dinner was a bowl a rice and a side of chicken, times nine. We ate in silence because the kids were unsocial and secretive. Well it would have been silent if Deidara hadn't started the game twenty questions with me…

"So you live here alone, un?"

" Yea.."

"How long, un?"

"Awhile."

"Why, un?

"Because I can."

He paused staring at me from his seat to the head of the table where I sat. I refused to make eye contact with him, so his own eyes eventually drifted back to his plate of food.

"_Thank god he's finally stopped…" _I put a mouth full of rice in my mouth as the silence once again consumed the table.

"So how old are you, un?"

"Don't you know its rude to ask a woman's age?" I snapped back. His eyes were back once again on his plate.

"Twenty -Three" I mumbled "_No bounds…." _I growled to myself

" That's pretty old to be married and have two kids" Kakuzu blandly stated.

"_Ouch…" _The room became eerily quite, everyone had stopped eating as eyes shifted back and forth between me and Kakuzu.

"Snooping around in someone else's house is very rude, didn't you know".

"I'm just stating the obvious, women" he stared me down from his seat.

My eyes narrowed at him. "Well that's what happens when you get knocked up at an early age" I growled out. "And I have a name as well _Kid, _its Clio learn it and show some respect, or you can go sit your ass outside!" By the time I had finished my little rant I was unaware I was moving swiftly around the table with my dishes, chucking them into the sink. "Clean up after yourselves" And with that I was out the door.

XXXXX

"Stupid kids…stupid ninja….STUPIDAGHHHHH!" I threw the picture I was holding to the floor shattering the glass covering.

How long had it been since I last cried for _Them. _The tears were slipping down my face making the slightet sound as they hit the floor. It was true that I was young to had been a mother of two but it wasn't a mistake like most girls that got pregnant at the age of sixteen. My husband and I were already engaged at the time and as corny as it sounds, we were deeply in love. The morning I told him I was pregnant I'll never forget.

_Flashback_

I had felt sick all through the night and had gotten barley any sleep. When I had awoken for the eighth time to find that my fiancé wasn't in bed I was glad, because seconds later I vomited all over it.

"Well then…" I mumbled to no one unparticular. I moved the sheets aside and shakily stood up and shuffled to the bathroom my mouth of the nasty taste. The mirror had kindly let me know that the vomit had also gotten into my hair. _"Showerrrrr" _I mentally whined as I flung my shirt and pants to the ground turning the shower on and jumping into it.

The water had felt good against my skin and the silence that went along with it. All was at peace, until I heard my fiancé slam the door open and fling the curtains aside.

"Clio ye betta not be try'an to kell ye self before ye are married!" he yelled at me.

"Dunken you stupid fool get out!" I yanked the curtain out of his hand to shield my body.

"Aye" he chuckled as he headed too the door. " Bu' is not like ah haven seen ye before in the nude lass" He barley missed the soap that went flying for his head as he promptly shut the door.

My shower ended after I had gotten all the soap out. Wrapping the towel around my body I sat on the lidded toiler brushing my hair. "_Food poisoning? No… I haven't eaten anything strange. Maybe I'm sick?" _I moved my hand to my head to see if I had a fever. _"No… no fever" _I moved to the mirror to evaluate the mess I called my hair when I noticed the small bruises along my neck. "_Dunken if my dad sees these… Wait a second… one, two, three, five, seven…. Oh shit…" _Seven. Seven days late. A _week _over due. "Oh my god…" I breathed then let out a panicked gasp. I fumbled with my towel and creaked open the door to see if Dunken was there. He had been ridding the bed of the stained sheets and placing new ones on when he heard me open the door.

" Feelin' better lass?" He smiled but it soon faded. "Clio?"

" I think I'm pregnant" I bluntly said,

"…"

"Wah…really?" he said dumb founded.

"Aye" I mocked him but the tears were burning my eyes "Your gonna be a husband as well as a dad" I smiled as the first tear fell, followed by several others.

In a flash he was across the room, suffocating me in a bone crushing hug. "Ye da'… is go'in… to… castrate me" he said between the showering of kisses he was giving. I could only laugh at how true that statement was most likely going to be but it wasn't. A year after our first born Ayden was born I was soon pregnant again with Kate, our precious daughter. We moved to Mist while I was pregnant with Kate. That's when Dunken became a ninja and was put in an Intel squad group. I was strongly apposed to the idea but Dunken reasoned otherwise. I was the healer and he was the ninja, and we were happy.

_End of Flashback_

"Sorry, un" came a voice from beside me.

It was Deidara of course you could tell it was him without having to even turn around.

"For what? You didn't do anything" I crouched down to pick up the picture but Deidara had beaten me to it.

"There cute. Your kids I mean, un" he said looking at the picture.

"Yea…" I smiled as Deidara went to hand me the picture I noticed something on his palm. I paused.

"Deidara what's that on your hand?" I questioned while taking the picture.

"Nothing" he quickly answered.

" I'm gonna take a guess and say I doubt its nothing" I said gruffly taking his hand in mine. He was holding his hand in a fist struggling to get away as I pried open his fingers. As I pried the last finger away what I thought to be a deep scare turned out to be an opening… a mouth opening.

Deidara had stopped squirming and was now wincing at every move I made. I went to poke the crease; the tongue rolled out and licked my finger as it wiggled around like a worm.

"_Interesting…" _I mused letting running my finger over his hand. I identified it as his own kekai genki.

"Are you going to be a ninja someday Deidara?" I wondered aloud.

"Yea, un…" he responded tiredly.

"I think you'll be a strong one".

"I already know I'm going to be, un".

I don't know what led me to say all of that to Deidara but I figured by his smug grin and response, and my smile we were going be good friends.

**AN: So im going to be away till 3/13 so no chapter till probably next, next week. : ( Btwwwwww forgive my Scottish accent im not sure how to write it so I just sound it out.**

**For the next eight chapters though its gonna be focused on a different character each time. (Like this one was Deidara) **

**Review Plz ;)**


	4. Konan

Lalalala hellooooooo everyone! Florida was nice and warm and when I went back home I was sad it was over. Not because it went from 75 to 30 nooooo that would never be the reason -_- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE!

Chapter 3

Konan

"Alright munchkins time for bed!" My voice hollered throughout. The response I got were groans, moans, protests and the shuffling of feet. They came into the living room from the kitchen, most of them donning THE look.

"Its 11 o'clock you kids need to go to sleep." I stared them all down from the couch. "I'll bring down some blankets and pillows and you can sleep down here…Konan you can stay with me in my room if you want" I looked towards her. "It wouldn't be right to leave a girl by herself with a bunch of icky boys" I teased them.

They were not amused.

"I'd like that" Konan spoke up.

I smiled and asked them to help carry some things down the stairs. The only ones that follwed were Konan and Deidara. We reached the closet and they stood with their arms outstretched ready to carry anything I gave them. Handing them each a series of blankets and pillows ,and giving Deidara a little extra ( he was convinced he could hold more) we wandered back down the stairs.

Handing them each a blanket I said good night and Konan and I retreated back up the stairs.

"Lets see…" I mumbled while looking through my drawers looking for a t-shirt for Konan to sleep in. "Ah! Here we go!" I pulled an oversized blue long sleeved shirt from the bottom drawer. She shuffled into the bathroom and changed while I changed in my own room.

Konan had to be one of the more polite ones out of the group. She never yelled or caused problems within the few hours I met them. Unlike the _others_… They were all a bunch of misfits. No wonder they were all traveling together they had no one else. I looked back towards the bathroom door listening to the water run from the sink.

The orange haired boy was in critical condition when they brought him here. "Maybe they're thevies and there going to rob me in my sleep…" I mumbled.

"We're not like that ..." Konan said beside me, I jumped slightly. I hadn't noticed her come out of the bathroom or come this close to the bed.

"I was just kidding around" I laughed. _'Not really...'_. She was standing at the empty side of the bed awkwardly looking at anything but me.

"How about you hop in, I'm extra tired" I yawned "You guys are a lot of work, ya know." I pulled the covers down so she could get in. Still her gaze was weary and switched between me and the bed. "Come on now…I'm not some creepy pedophile…" She let a smile grace her lips and she slid into bed and turned away from me.

I laid back down with my eyes glued to the dark ceiling.

"So…should I worry about what really happened to your little friend down stairs? I'm not gonna get in the middle of some serious issues right…?" Her silence wasn't reassuring.

"Like I said , we will cause you no harm" Konan replied in a calm tone.

"Well tomorrow I need to go herb picking and I suppose you and your entourage can come along"

"Ok".

Sleep then overcame us both.

It had been awhile since I had dreamed or had a nightmare, but tonight was the fateful night it came back to haunt me. The screams of my daughter from the other interrogation room and the sight of my dead son covered in blood sprawled out on his bedroom floor. The smiling face of my husband, being shattered into a thousand pieces and crumbling to a bloody pile on the floor and the voice…. The voice that I heard on that night. The voice that brought me the must pain. His voice was what awoke me early this morning.

"_I'm coming for you dear Clio…"_

* * *

Im lazy. I know. Next Chap Itachi~ It will most likly be up tonight EST. ;) review plzzzzzzzz


	5. Itachi

I LIED

Its been a rough couple a weeks guys/gals. My grandfather and my dad has been in the hospital for awhile and all these things just happened to go wrong… So my mood has been a little down : ( BUT I CAME BACK TO YOU! So here's the next chapter!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG LOVE THE WAY YOU LI_E._

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Itachi_

My eyes burst open and adjusted to the darkness in the room. Next my eyes glanced at the clock. The red blinking letters let me know that it was five A.M and time to make breakfast. Konan was still asleep as I shuffled around the room and grabbed my slippers It was still dark in the hallways and I stumbled over some crap I had left out. Cursing I pressed on throughout the house and down the stairs into the kitchen. I walked into the makeshift infirmary room where the boy called Pein slept. His breathing levels seemed fine and his wounds were no longer bleeding, but the bandages still needed to be changed.

Finishing that took all of thirty minutes and the effects of hunger were starting to take place. Quickly cleaning up, I balled all of the dirty bandages up and walked into the kitchen. Trudging into the kitchen and making a bee-line for the trash can. Throwing them out and wandering blindly towards the sink I noticed something, I wasn't alone. Something was at the table. In the room. With me. Alone.

"What are you doing".

The fact that he was just sitting there wasn't the creepy aspect at all. It was his face when I turned on the lights. His eyes were gleaming a bloody red and were extremely unfocused. His face was emotionless and was impossible to read. This kid looked like the Devil.

"Oh…Good morning Itachi, couldn't sleep?" I looked at him from across the room with a shaky gaze. Out of all the kids he wasn't one of my favorites.

He didn't respond, just continued to ignore me as I went on rambling aimlessly.

"Um so what would you like for breakfast? Seeing as how your up first, I mean we can have pancakes, waffles, cereal…or maybe eggs and toast…No, maybe none of you are hungry how about we-"

"Oi! Shut up you stupid bitch! I'm trying to sleep!" The morning chaos started then with an uproar of yelling, and Hidan being slapped around by Kakuzu for being loud.

"Mmmm…" I muttered under my brethe "Eggs and toast it is".

Six-thirty breakfast was being served. I sat at the head of the table with Konan at the left followed by Zetsu Kakuzu . To my right sat Deidara followed by Kisame and Hidan. Itachi sat right in front of me at the opposite head of the table. His eyes now a black color were still as menacing as his red eyes. It was apparent that he did not want to be here and that he also, matter o' fact didn't really like me. Images of him slitting my throat ran through my head making me less then comfortable and squirm in my seat.

" So today were going herb picking…" I started

" No." came the chorused reply and "I'm not going fucking daisy picking with you and these bastards!"

"Then you can wait outside till I come home. Pick your poison boys because your not allowed in the house till I come back. I only met you lot yesterday and your anything but trustable".

Red eyes and the Hidan kid were plummeting down the list of favorite orphaned children.

"Look its about a mile away and you guys don't even need to help, you can just sit on the side and play patty-cake for all I care. You just cant stay here."

"And why not?" came the bi colored boy's protest.

"Cause if someone comes by and they find out I'm harboring a bunch of kids, their going to start harassing me. And honestly I'm not up for a discussion with the interrogation board today or tomorrow, and you guys probably aren't either. So your coming, no ifs, ands, or buts." Picking up my dishes I dumped them into the sink and wandered over to the next room to check on Pein.

"Were leaving in about half an hour so eat up."

My half hour was consisted of taking a shower, combing my messy hair and finding my herb bag which was under the couch. How it got there I will never know.

The half hour ended and I waited by the door as the kids one by one, sulked outside. Last kid to put his shoes on was Itachi, and he was having trouble. I don't think he knew that I was watching him but I noticed his eyes squinted harder each time he fumbled with the latches. Eventually he got it and made no eye contact as he went silently out the door to join the others.

* * *

Lets see if we can get 7 reviews '3'


	6. Hidan

Omg reviewssss 3 love you guys seriously ;) Lets try for 15 : )

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hidan

Well herb picking couldn't have gone any better. I now had no herbs, a lost bag, seven soaked children including myself. Oh and who could forget, an itchy, crying Hidan.

"It burnssssss!"

"Stop being a baby its only poison ivy…"

"Make it stoppp" he whined.

"Were almost home you moron" I huffed. Briskly, we walked in a line through the rain back to the house. The rain wasn't the reason why herb picking had gone down hill so fast, no, it was that Hidan had to pick a fight with everyone, and thing _alive_.

XXX_ Flashback _XXX

"Oi are you done yet!"

"No, maybe if you _helped_ we could finish faster…"

Konan and I continued to pick herbs and somewhere along the way Zetsu decided to join in. Every now and then I would occasionally turn around to make sure no one was gone or creating a diabolical plot to kill me.

'So far so good' I placed the plants I had just picked in the bag and walked over to Konan and Zetsu. Taking the plants from them and placing them into the bag I turned around. Hidan was missing.

"Where's Hidan?" I called out to the group a little further away.

"Who cares if he's dead that's a plus for us, un!" Deidara called from his spot on a rock.

"Come on guys seriously where'd he go…?" I questioned as I put the bag down on the rocks.

" Don't get your panties in a knot im right here bitch" Came Hidan's voice as he emerged from the forest into the clearing. He continued his slow pace all the way up to me.

"Here" he held out his hand that had a bunch of crushed leaves and roots in it.

"Ever heard the saying 'Leaves of three, let it be'?" I said looking closer.

"No…" He said dumbly. I could hear the snickers of the kids who understood what I was getting at.

"Hidan, that plant is poison ivy…" I calmly told him.

"AW FUCK!" He yelled throwing the plant to the ground, His face was a tint pink from embarrassment. I laughed.

"Ya know" I began "That blush makes you look so adorable"

"SHUT UP!" his whole face was now red as he pushed me backwards.

"Calm down" I laughed "Im only kidding, come sit down so I can take a look at it" I said motioning to the rocks.

Huffing and puffing he sat down with his hands held out. A small rash was starting to form on his palms. Sighing I turned to see if we had any jewel-weed leaves in the bag.

But fate has a funny way of screwing us over.

"Konan…Zetsu…did you take the bag?" I looked over towards them.

"No…" They called back. I got up and looked around to see if the bag had fallen off the rock and indeed it had. Down the side of a hill, a very steep hill. It sat at the bottom in the grass as if mocking me. I snorted.

" I'll be back" I mumbled out loud.

"Oi where you going lady." Hidan said behind me.

"To get the bag down the hill"

"That's not a hill it's a fucking cliff!"

"No its not, and stop cursing, you little brat!" Throwing my legs over the cliff and scooting closer and closer to the edge I started to feel the doubt creep through me. I swallowed hard.

"Lady, move." Hidan gripped my shoulder and yanked me back jumping over the cliff".

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and scrambled to the edge and looked down, to see an unharmed Hidan." You little troll…"

His smirk was to cocky for a seven year old. He walked over to the grass and picked up the bag and bunched it up in his hand. Probably crushing everything in it. As Hidan was making his way over to the cliff he stepped over a large rock, but the rock grunted as he stepped on it. The rock, scratch that large wild boar looked pissed.

" Hidan you little punk! Get your ass up here!" I yelled

"Eh its not gonna do anything its just a stupid pig!" gloating he continued "Isn't that right stuuupid?"

The pig didn't agree. Instead it charged at him and threw Hidan to the ground wrestling him for the bag and fleeing.

XXX _End Flashback _XXX

Hidan, surprisingly didn't have any scratches on him. Honestly I was glad he wasn't injured; more work for me. But getting him up the cliff was a hassle and when it started to rain it only made things worse. Hidan was still itching himself all over and whining when we reached the house.

"Stay" I said to all of them when we got inside. I didn't want them trailing water all over the floors. Grabbing towels from the bathroom I handed them each one and grabbed Hidan's hand. Dragging him through the house, past the spot where the red head was resting; I picked him up and heaved him onto a medical bed.

"Stay" I pointed at him.

"Im no dog lady…" he gritted

"Shut up and sit still…" I came back over with a small cloth and a bottle of Calamine. "Hands out…"

Still itching his arms he put them out to me. Dabbing the cloth with the liquid I started to gently apply it. His tense body soon became slack and he closed his eyes.

"You should be glad that boar didn't kill you"

"You worried about me lady?"

"No but your only a kid, to throw your life away for some twigs and leaves is pretty dumb" I said without looking up.

"Yea, yea but I cant die! Im immortal!"

"Not everyone is invincible Hidan…" I finished applying the lotion and wrapped up his arms to prevent him from scratching. I started to walk out of the room to help the other kids when he spoke.

"Hey…" he called from his spot. " He was rubbing his arm awkwardly and not making eye contact. "Thanks…Clio…" His face turning a slight shade of pink.

"You're welcome" I said smiling without turning around.

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! lol not really... Anyways R&R alsooooo if you have any ideas on how YOU would like the story to turn out send me a PM :O This is my first story and i tend to get writers block a lot...like a lot, a lot... Ahaha THANKS!


	7. Zetsu

Summer! Which means no more school. Which means sleeping in till 2pm because im up till 4...ha.

The Norm

* * *

Gone was the green one.

"The word 'stay' didn't seem to process in one of your minds…" The group (minus one) I had left was still standing in the door way.

"He had a fight with himself and went back outside." said the bluenette picking out the wet fibers of her origami flower in her hair.

With an over exaggerated groan, I ushered them, to the side and pushed the door and walked outside shutting the door behind me.

XXX

Lucky for me Zetsu had not traveled to far. Only about 5 miles away. Through the rocky terrain. In the middle of a thunderstorm.

I had found him stopped at a fork in the road on the trail.

"Zetsu!" I called out to him. He didn't answer.

"Hey Zetsu!" No answer, but as I got closer I noticed he was mumbling things to himself.

"Im pretty sure it was this way.." He took a step to the left but suddenly jerked to the right.

"**Fool**!" he hissed " **Its right! Can't you remember anything?**".

"But I'm sure we went this direction earlier!" He exclaimed in a softer voice.

If I hadn't known he was talking to himself, he would have appeared to have been doing the funky chicken. Calmly walking up to the confused kid I placed my had on his shoulder. "Zetsu…"

He wiped around "We didn't sense you…"

"I called your name twice Zetsu…" I spoke softly "C'mon we should get back to the house" squeezing his shoulder and pulling him in the correct direction.

Violently he jerked out of my grip "I will come back once I retrieve the bag, the herbs are needed for our leaders recovery".

Sighing "Zetsu, I have plenty more in a storage unit in town" Saying that made him hesitate in his little fit. "We can go into town tomorrow, but not tonight the roads get dangerous at night. Plus right now… " I hesitated "You're about four miles off from the clearing we were in earlier today" I mumbled.

He was shifting from foot to foot as if he were weighing his options.

"Do you promise?"

"Huh?" His back was still turned to me.

"Do you promise to take us into town to retrieve the necessary medical equipment?" His black side was now turned in my direction.

"Um, yea…sure… I mean you guys do need clothes, and food, your gonna make a hole in my wallet" I frowned "but yes I will take you into town if you come back to the house right now". I held out my hand towards him "It's a promise" I smiled.

His black half continued to star me down from his sideways position. He then turned his body fully towards me and started to walk. His yellow eyes never left mine until he passed me.

"I believe you" Ignoring my hand shake he continued back they way we came. Awkwardly I dropped my hand and turned to catch up with him.

XXX

The walk back was long and tortuous but I tried my best to attempt and understand his medical condition.

"Soooo… Zetsu…you may consider this extremely rude, but do you suffer from um,…schizophrenia." I drawled " I mean im not trying to be rude ,but, as a doctor I need to know-"

"No."

"The way you behave it's considered a-"

"I do not have an illness , we are a whole, we are both Zetsu."

"That's not normal either…" I said under my breathe. "So tell me…"

"Tell you what?" His pace never faltering he continued onward.

"About the others, I mean.." I laughed "You're not the most compatible group of friends".

"We are not friends".

"Then why would you join a club if you didn't like the people in it…?"

"That is none of your concern" He stated.

The silence continued until we were in reach of the front door.

"..."

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"**We do not trust you nor will we ever hold any bonds" **His other self ground out "**This goes for all of us".**

"I'll keep that in mind other and more huskier voiced Zetsu" I smiled as I pushed open the door and let him go in before me.

* * *

Short… as always… Theres a poll on ma profile please go and vote :D And since it's the lovely season of summer it means more updates ;) (Unless I get sidetracked and go on vacation somewhere far away) ._.

R&R~


End file.
